


so tell me i'm all you need

by florelflowers



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: And love, M/M, luke is a gangster, ohm is a stripper, there's some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florelflowers/pseuds/florelflowers
Summary: Luke and Ohm are destined not to work out because of their line of work, except that is very much not the case.





	so tell me i'm all you need

 

They were never supposed to work, never should their souls have connected in such a wondrous and cosmic way that it did. Fate, as it turns out, is a meddling woman who refuses to be silent. 

 He was only there for business, to collect money from a man who loved to take and never give, and the intel graciously given informed him that their business partner liked to hang around a certain strip club every Friday night. 

 The roach, Ralph, was easily spotted in the dimly lit room, sitting in the far back but placed in the middle, a direct line of sight to those who worked on stage. A glass with clear liquid sat on the table, Vodka, Luke presumed, and judging by his relaxed posture and sleazy smile, the drink had already done the job of intoxicating its victim. Him and his boys went undetected with ease, their prey entirely too focused on the erotic display of male dancers. 

 “Mind if I sit here?”  Ralph looked up startled, his eyes widening further upon seeing the three men that stood before him. He waved at the chair nearest Luke, nodding his head vigorously while his mouth couldn’t seem to stay closed. 

 “Of course, please do!” He eyed Luke’s companions as they took their place on either side of Ralph, caging him in. Tyler stood at his right, eyes trained straight ahead and unmoving, mimicking that of a wall which couldn’t be torn down. Jon, or Delirious depending on if you were on the other side of his blade, leaned against the wall on his left, arms crossed and seemingly uninterested, though Luke knew better. He was always paying attention, serving as Luke’s eyes and ears where his own couldn’t reach. 

 Luke patted Ralph's arm, gaining back his attention, and flashed him a quick smile. “Hey, you gonna finish that?” He didn’t wait for what he knew was only going to be a meek no, and took the cool glass with signs of condensation happening soon.  

 “May I ask-” Ralph stopped short upon seeing Luke’s hand raise, waiting for the man to finish what once was his. He watched with fear seeping out of every pore, shivering when the one on his left shifted, as if he could smell it. The tense silence lasted less than a minute but Ralph was overwhelmed with the beat of his heart pounding in his ear, louder than the cheesy pop music blaring through the speakers above. 

 Once finished, Luke licked his lips, focusing on the coiled up man, smirking with satisfaction as the man’s adam’s apple bobbed when red rimmed eyes made contact with dangerous pools of deep brown. 

 “Since we both know why I’m here, I’ll cut to the chase. You owe me money, or rather, you owe one of my men money, but if you steal from them you steal from me, got it? Now from what I understand you’ve been ignoring their calls, incredibly rude, by the way. And because I had to come down here myself to do business in a _strip club,_ you now owe me $1,000.” 

 “I don’t have that kind of money! Your guy said $200 by the end of the month, and I’m working on it, I swear! Two more days, that’s it. I’ll have it by then!” Sweat pooled at the back of his neck, and he looked anywhere but at the deadly man, his stomaching tightening into a painful knot because he _knew_ that was a lie. He acted in a play in high school once though, and hoped they bought it. Just enough to give him time to buy a ticket and book it the hell out of town. 

 “Ralph. Look at me.” He turned his head slowly and reluctantly, the inner war going on in his mind clear as day, displaying the look of someone who had no choice but to follow orders or fear terrible consequences, which, in his case, was very true. 

 Luke leaned forward once his demand was followed through, amused at how quick Ralph cowered back, and stared him down.

 “Don’t bullshit me.” 

 The words were muttered in a tone of exasperation and so quietly that Ralph shouldn’t have been able to hear them at all, but he did, and he acted fast. He planned to make a run for it, fully intending on using shock value to make his escape. He was only able to push his chair back an inch before a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, clamping down with a grip that stopped any further movements. Fingers curled and dug into skin with the intent to tear at it, and he cried out, doubling over and clutching at the table. 

 “Please!” Luke grunted at the display of a pathetic man across from him whose eyes were clenched shut in pain, before glancing over at Jon still casually standing in place, waiting for the signal. With a nod from Luke, Jon flashed his famous grin that everyone knew meant trouble, and nudged Tyler. Together they hauled Ralph up, dragging him away and toward the back door, pass the bartender who turned a blind eye, the stack of cash in his pocket keeping him silent. 

 It was at this time that Luke finally leaned back, observing the scenery around him. Rarely did he go to strip clubs, he was his gang's leader for a reason. There was no time to be watching dance shows when he had a city to run. 

 He walked over to the bar, ordering another drink as he waited for Jon and Tyler to finish. They always liked to have a little _chat_ with those who failed to obey them. After years of knowing the two, Luke knew the pair were aggressive by nature and so he’s allowed them to unleash it every once in awhile, and what better way to get people to fear you than a little force?  

 He grinned into his drink, eyeing the men on stage once again. All of whom were ordinary looking, not one worth any of his interest or time.  

 And it was because they all paled in comparison to the beauty walking out with such _seductiveness_ that everyone was immediately sucked into. Luke was no exception. 

 He watched with vast interest, trying to capture every movement the sinful body offered to the crowd. He was an angel, those surrounding the stage for a better view were demons hungry for something forbidden. Throwing money in the hopes that it could serve as their apple, they were desperate to have the man succumb to temptation and _give in,_ let them be allowed to touch such luxury merchandise. 

 The angel, or maybe Luke was wrong, maybe the men with watery eyes, because they were too afraid to blink and have the image be erased, with the clear erections to just having some stranger perform sex in a 30 minute dance routine, were the angels after all. And their God was currently hanging from a pole, with his legs wrapped around like a vice as hands ran down an already glistening chest.  

 The God, then, never fell to those who begged with what was in their wallet, only craved the attention and felt full when all eyes couldn’t sway from the hips and legs and all that was him. 

 Until a man slouching in a booth with a smug smile rose his hand and shouted out, “ _$500_!”, 

 As it turns out the otherworldly creature is Lucifer, and he no longer resided in heaven. 

 Their Devil froze for only a millisecond, quick eyes sweeping the room before his persona was back, and he sauntered off and away from bright lights, settling himself over a lap that was all too eager to carry him. 

 The glass in Luke’s hand cracked under the force of his grip. 

 His jaw clenched tight when hands that should have been his ran down sturdy thighs, up and around to slap at an ass deliciously round and ready for attention from _him,_ not some sleazy greased up guy who felt as if he had just won the lottery. 

 The pig leaned up and whispered in an ear, to which a musical laughter filled the air in response and Luke snapped. He was nothing but quick, leaving the broken glass and stalking over to the two, one oblivious and the other, the one who mattered, glanced sideways as if he knew. 

 “Let go of him.” The man looked him over, grinning garishly as he snaked his arms around a tiny waist, “Fuck off, I paid good money for him. _Ohmwrecker’s mine for the night.”_

 The next seconds happened so quickly it was as if everything slowed down, the dancers on stage swinging around the poles with eyes still blinking, the group of men lingering all over caught between wetting dry lips or sneaking pictures from their phone. Time fell back in full motion when Luke pulled out his gun tucked safely inside his coat, aiming it at the man’s head and pressing the barrel to an unsuspecting temple. 

 “You don’t want me to ask twice.” Ohm huffed, patting lightly at an overly oiled face, sending the shaking man an apologetic look. 

 “Sorry doll, here, keep the money. You’ll need it to pay for the hospital bill.” He slid off and turned to Luke, seemingly unimpressed with the situation as he crossed his arms and looked behind him. 

 “Boys.” There was a soft grunt in response and Luke looked over, seeing both Jon and Tyler with blood on their shirts, of which he knew didn’t belong to them. He glanced back to the guy still sitting there with wide eyes staring up at him, silently pleading for death not to come early. 

 “Get him out of my sight.” There was no in between for the man. Once the gun was lowered, two men were pushing past to grab at him, yanking him up and violently shoving him to some place Luke couldn’t care less about. What they did to the guy was up to them. Luke focused on Ohm once more, glowering at the innocent expression as he casually looked around the room. Paying acute attention to the cracked walls and chipping paint. Luke grabbed at his arm, pulling him away from the curious eyes and around the stage, where he knew the dancers got ready. 

 They all jumped when the door was slammed open, shrinking back at the rage radiating off him. 

 “Out. All of you.” The room was empty in two seconds. Ohm opened his mouth, presumably to say something Luke had no patience for, but was cut off by being shoved up against the nearest wall. 

 The force of his back hitting the wall made him lose his breath momentarily and he huffed out a breathy laugh, wrapping his arms around a red neck and clawing lightly at the man’s backside, 

 “Missed you too.” It was clear that Luke was having none of it. If the hard unwavering stare and the rough grip of hands holding his waist down were anything to go by. Ohm looked away first, pouting slightly at his reflection across from him. At least his mascara hadn’t smeared yet. 

 “I guess you’re mad?” A harsh laugh bounced around the empty room and Ohm quickly took a peek at the man, not surprised to see the anger in his eyes still strong and very present. 

 “Cut the shit, _Ryan,_ and tell me just what the fuck you think you were doing back there?” 

 If Ohm happened to shiver at the cold tone, well, angry Luke was always a turn on. 

 He shrugs, smiling coyly at the man pressing against him, “Just having a bit of fun is all.” The hands that were wrapped around his waist move up to cup his jaw, tilt his head so that a mouth could brush against his ear. He was all too eager for those lips to touch his skin. 

 “You knew I would be here tonight, didn’t you?” Teeth tugged at his earlobe, scraping down his neck to bite at collarbones, before a tongue replaced its neighbor and licked a trail back up to his jaw where it was nipped at. Ryan unconsciously spread his legs, his eyes fluttering shut as sensation took complete control. 

 “Answer me.” Hands grabbed at his hair, yanking so that his head leaned back and touched the wall. He smiled cheekily at it all, scratching his nails down a sturdy chest until they were stopped by a belt buckle. He gave it a light tug, humming at the image of what he knew lay just beneath it. 

 “Who else would’ve slipped your men such detailed information?” There was no answer, just a flurry of movement. They stumbled over to the worn sofa in the room, desperate hands clawing at clothes to caress at skin, to lick and suck and bite. 

 Ryan lay panting on the couch, moaning softly when Luke ran his lips down the inside of his thigh, his grip on them nearly unbearable. 

 “I saw him touch you, but I bet you knew that. Bet you wanted me to see him put his filthy hands on you”, He spread thighs further apart, making himself a home in the welcoming space between, “I want him dead. No one is allowed to touch you but _me._ ” He sucked at the soft skin, his rage only calming when delicate fingers ran through his hair and breathy moans were all he could hear. 

 “Tell me, tell me why no one can touch me. Why no one can ever have me.” Ryan sounded so out of breath and thoroughly fucked even though he had barely gotten touched, and Luke couldn’t get enough of it. He licked his way up smooth legs, stopping where skin got warm and stiff, aching for attention. He breathed hotly over it, looking up and seeing blown eyes staring right at him, the hazel barely visible. 

 He looked and never wanted to forget. 

 “Because you’re _mine._ ” 

 

 

“You know, I don’t get it, not really. Why did Luke pick him, of all people? Just doesn’t make sense, the guy’s a stripper. Who knows if he isn’t off fucking someone for the right price.” Tyler scuffed his shoe on the ground, sounding genuinely curious and Jon laughed, blowing the smoke from his cigarette, ignoring the two groaning men that lay in a puddle of their own blood just a few feet away. 

 Tyler looked at him with curious eyes, to which Jon could only shake his head to, giving his friend an expression that few could read. Tyler wasn’t one of them. 

 “I’ve known Ryan for years, way before Luke was ever put in charge and he got a thrill from having control over people. He was a mess back then too, but we accepted him because we were even bigger messes. We formed a connection and it was always the three of us, the three fucked up kids, JonLukeRyan. Then one day it was LukeRyan and Jon, and it’s been that way ever since. I don’t know why they love each other the way they do, but they do love each other”, he flicked his cigarette, stomping at it before turning to look at his companion, “Ryan would never do anything to hurt Luke, just as Luke could never imagine his life without Ryan.” 

 He shrugs, smiling fondly for the two people he will probably ever care for. 

 “Besides, they’ve been married for over ten years, so I think Luke knows what he’s doing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is supposed to be, and the summary is such shit so if you've made it this far then yay! Hope you liked whatever this was :)


End file.
